sonic overdrive episode 6: a very reversed day
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: when Eggman recorded data from Matthew he came up with an idea with a reversed version of Matthew, everything Matthew is his clone is not.
1. nega matthew created

SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 6: A VERY REVERSED DAY

EGGMAN: GRRR THAT BOY STOPS MY PLANS JUST LIKE SONIC, WE GOT TO REMOVE HIM.

EGGMAN THINKS FOR A BIT

EGGMAN: THATS IT! I MAKE A NEGATIVE COPY OF HIM. GOOD THING I GOT DATA OF HIM.

PLACES DATA IN CLONING CHAMBER

NEGA MATTHEW: HOW MAY I SERVE YOU MASTER EGGMAN?

EGGMAN: MASTER EGGMAN? I LIKE THE WAY YOU SPEAK.

NEGA MATTHEW: WHAT MUST I DO FIRST?

EGGMAN: YOU WERE MADE OUT OF YOUR KIND COUNTER PART, YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, BUT NEVER ACT LIKE HIM.

NEGA MATTHEW: WHAT ARE THE STEPS TO HAVE THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS FRIENDS TURN AGAINST HIM?

THE NEXT MORNING

AMY: (ANGRY VOICE) WAIT TILL I GIVE MATTHEW THE TRUE PAIN FROM MY HAMMER!

TAILS: (SAD VOICE) ALL MY HARD WORK RUINED!

AMY: WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?

POINTS TO NOTE ON RUINED PROJECT

AMY: MATTHEW WAS HERE?

KNUCKLES: I FIGURED MATTHEW STOLE THE CHAOS EMERALDS FROM MY HOUSE! HE WROTE SLOW MINDED ON PAPER TOO!

MATTHEW WALKS BY

MATTHEW: HEY WHATS GOING ON?

AMY: YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS NOTE YOU LEFT LAST NIGHT (SHOWS NOTE)

MATTHEW: (READS NOTE) YOU AND SONIC WERE NEVER MADE FOR EACH OTHER SIGNED MATTHEW!, AMY, WHY WOULD I WRITE THAT? YOU ARE MADE TO BE TOGETHER.

TAILS: THAT NOTHING ABOUT MY TRASHED PROJECT!

MATTHEW: TAILS, I DIDN'T WRECK THAT, I WOULD NEVER HARM A FLY.

KNUCKLES CHARGES AT MATTHEW

MATTHEW: KNUCKLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

KNUCKLES: TO TEACH YOU A LESSON, AND I AM NOT SLOW MINDED!

MATTHEW: I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT!

KNUCKLES: LIAR, (THROWS PUNCHES)

MATTHEW ESCAPES

MATTHEW: WHAT DID I DO? WHY DID THEY ATTACK ME?


	2. another strike

**EGGMAN: WELL DONE NEGA MATTHEW, MY PLAN IS TAKING EFFECT.**

**NEGA MATTHEW: WHAT ARE MY NEXT TASKS FOR TONIGHT MASTER EGGMAN?**

**EGGMAN: YOUR NEXT TASKS ARE 1. RUINE ROUGES OUTFITTS. 2. BREAK UP BLAZE AND SILVER. 3. LET DOWN THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM.**

**NEXT DAY**

**MATTHEW: I HOPE TODAY DOSEN'T HAPPEN AGAIN. (RECEIVES CALL) MATTHEW HERE.**

**SILVER: MATTHEW, WHATS UP WITH YOU?**

**MATTHEW: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**SILVER: BLAZE DUMPED ME BECAUSE OF YOU!**

**MATTHEW: ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU?**

**SILVER: OH YEAH! SHADOW IS REAL TICKED OF WHEN YOU STOLE AND TRASHED HIS BIKE LAST NIGHT!**

**SHADOW: CHAOS SPEAR!**

**MATTHEW GETS HIT A LAND BY TREE**

**SHADOW: YOU BETTER START TALKING. WHERE IS MY BIKE?**

**MATTHEW: SHADOW I NEVER TOUCHED IT ONCE.**

**SHADOW: TO MAKE SURE, YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!**

**MATTHEW AVOIDS AND ESCAPES**


	3. fight then prove

**MATTHEW: WHATS HAPPENING HERE, WHY IS EVERYONE ATTACKING ME?**

**EGGMAN: BECAUSE YOUR BEING SET UP.**

**MATTHEW: EGGMAN YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?**

**EGGMAN: ONLY HALF IS ME, BUT YOU REVERSED SELF IS RESPONSIBLE FOR 100%**

**MATTHEW: REVERSED ME?**

**NEGA MATTHEW: LOOK WHO IS HERE MY KIND COUNTER PART.**

**MATTHEW: SO YOUR THE IMPOSTER THAT SET ME UP! ( DARK STATIC ON ARM)**

**NEGA MATTHEW: WHY YES, EVERYTHING I DID TO YOUR FRIENDS WAS ME AND YOUR THE ONE TO BLAME AT THOSE MOMENTS.**

**MATTHEW: YOU! ( TURNS DARK COMBAT)**

**NEGA MATTHEW: IMPRESSIVE POWER.**

**DARK COMBAT MATTHEW: THANKS NOW YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU REALLY DID.**

**6 MINUTES**

**EGGMAN: NO!**

**MATTHEW: GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDENTS! ( DESTROYED NEGA MATTHEW AND TAKES HEAD) GET LOST EGGMAN.**

**BLOWS AWAY EGGMAN**

**MATTHEW: NOW TO GIVE PROOF THAT HE REALLY DID THOSE THINGS.**

**AMY SPOTTED MATTHEW**

**AMY: MATTHEW, I STILL DIDN'T TEACH YOU A LESSON YET!**

**MATTHEW: AMY PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, I DIDN'T REALLY HURT YOU GUYS, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!**

** AMY: I'M NOT TRUSTING YOU NOW HOLD STILL! (CHARGING WITH HAMMER)**

**MATTHEW: FINE AMY, WANT TO POUND ME ANYWAY, GO AHEAD ( GOES ON HIS KNEES NOT RUNNING AWAY)**

**AMY: (WHILE CHARGING) HUH?**

**AMY SEE TEARS COMING DOWN HIS EYES**

**AMY STOPS AND LOWERS HER HAMMER**

**AMY: MATTHEW, DON'T LIE, TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.**

**MATTHEW: YOU WON'T BELEIVE IF I TOLD YOU, BUT I CAN SHOW YOU.( GIVES AMY NEGA MATTHEWS ROBOT HEAD)**

**AMY: WHAT IS IT?**

**MATTHEW: THE IMPOSTER THAT YOU GUYS THINK IS ME.**

**AMY: YOU REALLY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. LET ME HELP YOU.**

**MATTHEW: NO! I DON'T BLAME YOU. TELL THE OTHERS THAT HEAD WAS THE IMPOSTER THAT REALLY SET ME UP.**

**MATTHEW DISAPPEARS**

**END OF EPISODE 6  
><strong>


End file.
